WH0 BR0KE THE RULES
Chapter 1 So, just like any ROBLOX creepypasta, we start with me playing ROBLOX. I was on my homepage, ready to play Mining Simulator. I had to catch up on some farming for good pets. However, there was something that caught my eye. It was a banner on the side for some new simulator I didn't recognise. It said 'TYPE CODE 'EmptinessInROBLOX' FOR FREE COINS! DEPRESSION SIMULATOR'. This creeped me out, and that such simulator would make it onto ROBLOX. I, knowing I could avoid it at all costs with my power, clicked on the catalog. Maybe my avatar could do with some changing before jumping right into the game! I was in the catalog, ready to buy cheap but good looking items and look at limited hats. The thing I went to look at first was the shirts. However, when I went to the shirts, they were all 'content deleted'. I sat there and thought for a moment. Most ROBLOX hackers were fake, but people who were hackers that did things like this were probably real. I don't like the thought of hackers, so I erased my mind of it, and refreshed the page to see if things would change. To my surprise, things did change. On the bad side of things, the change was most confusing. I had that error message with the builderman falling. I clicked to go to my home page, but I was taken somewhere else. Somewhere I hadn't known of. Chapter 2 I was taken to some admin’s profile! For some reason, he was called Stricty_Killer. To add more, his avatar was a completely white Robloxian 2.0 body, wearing the skeleton hat from Yorick’s Resting Place. I refreshed the page, and now he had black wings. This was odd. I hadn’t heard there was a new admin! Anyways, I went to see his blurb. Here is what it said: ‘Hello! I am Stricty_Killer. I am an admin who broke the rules of ROBLOX to get my place. Now for that, I will ban people who break the rules just like I did! Now scram! Before you die to my ban hammer.....’ So, he was like a fake admin? This was creeping me out. What could he possibly do with these sorts of powers? Anyways, I went back to my home page, to say something about him to one of my friends. Out of everyone I had, I chose Mighty_ . What could he do with the information? It could be sitting there, idle in his mind. Not used for anything. Without thinking about this important information being kept by someone who can’t separate tycoons from simulators, I messaged him. I waited quite some time for a response, but nothing came through. I was almost as idle as the future of the mystery behind Stricty_Killer. Sitting there, lonely. No response came for about 5 minutes, so I went to play some games. The first thing that came to mind was Blox Hunt. Yeah! I searched it up in the game’s page, readying myself for hide & seek action, but that emotion was struck with a blade of uncertainty. ‘Error 51116: Game deleted by Stricty_Killer.’ Well what now? Blox Hunt had been deleted by this MANIAC, and soon he’ll ruin ROBLOX! What to do? Chapter 3 So, I decided to go and play a different game. An idea sparked in my mind to play some Jailbreak. That game is a good way to pass the time if you ignore raging cops. Anyways, on the front page, all the games were Depression Simulator. The game’s thumbnail just had a picture of a noob with a sad face, in a red room. However, I faintly saw the sword ‘Illumina’ floating in the background. There must’ve been some secret invisible entity holding it, ready to stab the noob. Maybe, it was positioned by invisible blocks and I should ignore it. I admit I can jump to conclusions too quickly, and end up finding myself impaled in a pit of spikes. Because of all the visible games just being copies and copies of Depression Simulator, I had to MANUALLY search for Jailbreak. Typing it up in the search bar, the letters appeared to spin uncontrollably. When I hit enter, I was just sent to Stricty_Killer’s profile. His blurb said something way different from before. It now said: ‘I WATCH THE CREATORS OF DEPRESSION SIMULATOR. THEY CAN NOT HIDE FROM MY WATCHING EYES. I AM THE ADMIN WHO SEES IT ALL. SEEING STRAIGHT THROUGH WHITE LIES. I AM THE TRUE ADMIN.’ From this blurb it was clear he was keen to get Depression Simulator deleted. This was kind of good, as that game was spookily haunting the front page. Not only that, but the search filter of ROBLOX, all of a sudden. Anyways, I went back to my home page and saw I had a notification. Mighty_ had responded. This is what he said: ‘Wow. Just wow. You chose me. You now know that I am no longer a random 5-year old playing ROBLOX. Man, I’ve been spotted.’ Chapter 4 I tried typing in the search bar once again so I could play some Jailbreak. Unexpectedly, it worked this time. Jailbreak popped up, but there was only one person playing it. I looked around me. I got up from my chair and decided to pull myself together. Jailbreak is a popular game, so how is one person playing it? I went to see my dog, who I could give a good stroke and things would be better again. He was man’s best friend. I shakily walked over to the kitchen where he would be eating his food. However, I saw him DEAD! Blood was leaking on the tiles like snakes. I ran back to my computer and cried. Patch, he was gone. Such a good companion, but what could’ve killed him? I went to play Jailbreak, seeing that now 5 people were playing. I clicked play, and the game started to load. What mayhem could lie in the server ahead? As I joined, I saw a red sky which had screaming faces on it. Kind of like the scary boss from that game that Ness is in or something. This creeped me out. There was no sign of a map, just a couple of hills. Stricty_Killer was on the server. Instead of the Roblox Logo next to his name, it just said ‘DIE’ in red writing. There were four Robloxians with avatars nearly identical to Stricty_Killer’s, only in different colours. One of them said in chat that Stricty_Killer had controlled them, but then the boss of them all told them to be quiet. That was Stricty_Killer. He pulled out an Illumina, just like the one from Depression Simulator’s thumbnail, and started chasing me. I ran behind a mountain, terrified of what he would do. I could hear his hoarse voice ringing in my head. He was telling me to come out of hiding. From behind that mountain, I saw something. It was a ban hammer that I could equip! I picked it up and rushed towards Stricty_Killer and gave him a WHACK! He went soaring into the sky and then became just a speck. The other Stricty_Killers got their normal avatars back, and they all looked amazing. I actually became friends with one of the Stricty_Killers. Chapter 5 (short) It may seem like this story has a happy ending, but this is a creepypasta. Happy endings don’t exist in creepypastas. I came back to school after the weekend to hear my friend Dennis had some bad news. He said that he’d been banned from Roblox. He then told me the whole message he had on his home page. “Banned for 3 days Hello! This is from Stricty_Killer. I am an admin at Roblox. I’ve just been hit by the ban hammer, but I still have enough power to do one 3-day ban. And that happens to be on you for no reason! Haha Haha!” Apparently he’s getting unbanned tomorrow, but this was still creepy. Luckily, that admin can’t do more damage. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Shock Endings Category:Mystery Category:Glitches/Exploits